valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Power
Special Powers are powerful abilities that three protagonists of Valkyria Chronicles 3 and, later, some of the unlockable characters possess. These abilities use SP (presumably "Special Points") which cannot be replenished during battles. It also makes an appearance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. Direct Command Kurt Irving can order other comrades to follow him along during his turn in Action Mode. This power allows the player to reposition two other units along with Kurt with 1 CP and with the mobility of Kurt's AP (which obtains a boost from this power). It also allows for Kurt to attack with supporting fire from whoever he brings along (Including Lancers and Snipers). "Direct Command" cannot be used on units which are crouching or prone in long grass. This Direct command.jpg|All troops, move out! VC3_Kurt_Direct_Command_Stance.jpg|Getting into position SS03_006.jpg|All troops, cover my lead! Valkyria Riela Marcellis, Alicia Melchiott, Aliasse, Selvaria Bles, Valkyria Riela and Juliana Everhart can turn into Valkyrur, allowing the player to rampage across the battlefield with tremendous power like the average Valkyria is apt to do. Gameplay-wise, a Valkyria-transformed character has the same AP as its current class, is invincible to all damage whether that be intercepting fire, mines or a counter attack, and can one-hit-kill most enemies. However, enemies are still capable of evading their attacks. Attacks don't do any splash damage. It should also be noted, that using the Valkyria power will heal the unit completely and restock their ammunition. Juliana's Valkyria form only appears in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. Damage dealt by the Valkyria Lance during use varies greatly depending on what weapon the user had to begin with. With a Scout based Valkyria doing absolutely laughable damage (cannot even kill a standing Shocktrooper with around 400 HP in 1 shot) while Lancer and Gunner based Valkyria can wipe pretty much anything in one shot, including heavy tanks. Exactly how the damage is calculated is unclear. Riela Marcellis Vc3 006.jpg VC3_Riela_Valkyria_Stance.png| VC3_Riela_Valkyria_Shoot.png| VC-Duels_Valkyria_-_Riela.png|Riela's Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Valkyria_Stance_-_Riela.png|Riela's Valkyria stance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. Selvaria Bles Selveria valkyria-activate.jpg VC3_Selvaria_Valkyria_Stance.png VC3_Selvaria_Valkyria_Shoot.png VC-Duels_Valkyria_-_Selvaria.png|Selvaria's Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Valkyria_Stance_-_Selvaria.png|Selvaria's Valkyria stance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Valkyria_Selvaria_Shoot.png Alicia Melchiott VC3 Alicia Valkyria.png VC3_Alicia_Valkyria_Stance.png VC3_Alicia_Valkyria_Shoot.png VC-Duels_Valkyria_-_Alicia.png|Alicia's Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Valkyria_Stance_-_Alicia.png|Alicia's Valkyria stance in Valkyria Aliasse aliase_VC3valkyria.jpg VC3_Aliasse_Valkyria_Stance.jpg VC3_Aliasse_Valkyria_Shoot.png VC-Duels_Valkyria_-_Aliasse.png|Aliasse's Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Valkyria_Stance_-_Aliasse.png|Aliasse's Valkyria stance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Valkyria_Aliasse_Shoot.png Valkyria Riela VC3 ValkyriaRiela Valkyria.png VC3_ValkyriaRiela_Valkyria_Stance.png VC3_Valkyria_Riela_Valkyria_Shoot.png Juliana Everhart VC-Duels Valkyria - Juliana.png|Juliana's Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Valkyria_Juliana_Shoot.png|Juliana's Valkyria stance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. Weapons Unleashed Imca can upgrade her special lance to lock on to multiple enemy targets, causing numerous explosions and a huge amount of damage; to do this, the player must fit as many enemies as they can into the screen at once. Imca will then proceed to drop a mortar round on all enemies on screen at once. Naturally, enemies off screen (i.e. outside of Imca's view) will not be attacked. However, just because you can see an enemy and it has a target on it does not mean it will get hit as environmental objects will stop the mortar from hitting. Also be careful when using this power on enemies close to Imca, since she can be hit by her own protectiles(they do splash damage), which will not only damage her but also abort any protectiles still in the air at that point. Open fire.jpg|Imca standing by VC3 Imca Weapons Unleashed Stance.png|Getting into position target_lockon.jpg|Multiple Targets, locked on! Open_Fire.png|''Weapons Unleashed'' in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. Category:Gameplay Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3